U.S. Pat. No. 6,115,863 discloses an automatic washing appliance in which a wash plate is supported for wobbling movement within a wash basket for laundering cloths. FIG. 4 of this patent discloses a wobble joint which supports the wash plate for wobbling action during operation of the appliance. The joint is made up in total of at least 11 separate parts which, when assembled, operate to support the outer joint member for relative wobbling movement relative to the inner joint member.
It is an object of the present invention to simplify the manufacture and improve upon the performance of such wobble joints for use in washing appliances and other applications.